farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 2
| image = | developer = Ubisoft Montreal | publisher = Ubisoft | release date = North America - October 21, 2008 Europe - October 24, 2008 Australia - October 23, 2008 | platform = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 | media = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-DL, Steam | engine = Dunia (Proprietary) with Havok Physics | version = 1.03 (June 03, 2009) | protagonist = See below | mode = Single-player, multiplayer | genre = Action, first-person shooter, sandbox | ratings = BBFC: 15 ESRB: M OFLC: R18+ PEGI: 16+ | system requirements = System requirements | input methods = Gamepad, keyboard, mouse }} Far Cry 2 (frequently abbreviated FC2) is open-world first person shooter developed by Ubisoft Montreal, published by Ubisoft and is the sequel to the original Far Cry, a game produced by developer Crytek. It was released on October 21, 2008 in North America and on October 23, 2008 in Europe and Australia. It was made available on Steam on October 22, 2008. Crytek, was not involved in it's development at all as it no longer owns the Far Cry franchise. Ubisoft marketed Far Cry 2 as the true sequel to the previous Far Cry however it has very few similarities. Far Cry 2 instead features completely new characters and setting. It also features a new style of gameplay that allows the player to explore the different African landscapes such as deserts, jungles, and savannas. The game takes place in a modern-day East African nation in the middle of a war. The player goes on to take control of a mercenary on a long quest to locate and assassinate The Jackal, a notorious arms dealer. As of January 23, 2009, the game has sold 2.9 million copies. Gameplay Far Cry 2 is different in a way from the previous games in the series. It features a sandbox of more than 19 km² accessible land. The player is able to ally with either the APR or UFLL resulting in a non-linear experience. The player has access to a wide range of vehicles, including cars, trucks, boats, and even hang gliders. There is various playing styles ranging from head-on assaults to stealthy infiltrations. The landscape ranges from deserts to savannahs to jungles. Enemies are only human mercenaries, the Trigens from Far Cry are no longer featured. The feral abilities featured in Far Cry Instincts and its various expansions are also no longer featured. However, Far Cry 2 features a day-night cycle as well as different weather conditions such as storms and strong winds. The time of day has an effect on the enemy AI , in terms of alertness and aggressiveness. For example, an enemy might have a slightly heightened awareness at night, but be unable to see the player in hiding, while during the hot part of the day the enemies might be sitting in the shade in groups but easily spot the player from a distance. The health bar represents the health of the player. It is divided into five segments, each of which automatically refills if it is not depleted and the player finds cover for a few seconds. The player carries a limited number of syrettes which can be used at any time to fully refill the player's health. Syrettes are obtained from first aid boxes found throughout the world. If the player is nearing death (only one health bar left), the character has to perform first aid on themselves. This ranges from removing bullets with pliers to twisting bones back into place. Weapons The player has access to a large arsenal of real-world weapons in Far Cry 2. These weapons are divided into three categories, each with a specific list of weapons assigned to it: * Primary: two-handed guns including various battle rifles, an assault rifle, sniper rifles, shotguns, a sub-machine gun and a grenade launcher. * Secondary: mostly one-handed firearms, including semi-automatic pistols, a flare gun, and small IEDs. * Special: mostly heavier weaponry, including light machine guns, a RPG, a flamethrower, a mortar, and a dart rifle. For a full list of weapons, see Far Cry 2 Weapons. Realism Far Cry 2 has many realistic features such as weapon degradation and the dynamic weather system. The player also needs to hold a physical map and use a handheld navigation system that are found on all vehicles in the game besides the Hang Glider. The player is able to tag certain objects and locations such as cars, sniper towers, ammo pickups and buildings with a binocular. This allows the player to monitor them on their map. When vehicles are damaged the player must perform a short repair animation, involving the tightening of one of the bolts on the radiator (assault trucks), headers (buggy) or other interior part with a ratchet. The player has to deal with malaria as well. Every 30 to 40 minutes in real time, the player must take a pill in order to combat the effects of the illness. If they don't it will begin to rapidly grow forcing you to take a pill in even less amounts of time. If you continue to not take a pill the player passes out but ends up in a church or doctor's office depending on how far they are in the story. The game's Dunia Engine allows complex sequences and run-events during gameplay; the game features a day-and-night cycle, as well as tree and vegetation regeneration. A unique fire propagation mechanism, which allows a small fire to spread and eventually cause large brush fires, may be used either to the player's advantage during combat or against the player. The behaviour of fire is dependent on factors such as wind speed, wind direction, rain, and vegetation type. For example, a fire may not spread as easily in a lush, moist jungle environment compared to dry, grassy plains and savannahs. Several species of African wildlife can be encountered in the game, and are able to distract the enemy as well as make them aware of the player's presence. All the large animals in the game are grazing herbivores, such as zebras, wildebeest, gazelle, buffalo, impala, and gemsbok. Also domestic animals such as goats and chickens can be found. However, none of the wildlife found in the game pose any direct threat to the player. Plot The player starts out as a mercenary, who is sent by an unknown organization to an unnamed African country to assassinate an infamous arms dealer, the Jackal, who is selling weapons to both sides of the conflict: The two militant factions, APR and UFLL. The APR are foreigners trying to unite Africa, and the UFLL are the Africans trying to get their country back from the APR. The player fails to assassinate the Jackal, and is forthwith dropped by the organization that sent you there. You come face to face with the Jackal, but you can not kill him because you are extremely sick with malaria. The player is then caught in the middle of a gun-battle between the two factions and is wounded, but luckily is saved by either a UFLL or APR soldier, who employs the player and gives the first mission. The tutorial then ends and the rest of the game starts from there. Towards the end of the game after completing the main missions, the player actually begins work alongside the Jackal, who has changed his views and wants to end the war, instead of supplying the militias with weapons to continue the conflict. He requests one thing, which is to go to the "Heart of Darkness," a large, canyon-like area, and clear it out whilst retrieving a briefcase full of Diamonds from there. After fighting through waves of militia, the player eventually comes across the Diamonds along with his past buddies, most of which were thought to have been killed. They express that they need the Diamonds to leave the country via plane, and that they must kill the player as it is a "kill or be killed" situation. They open fire on the player, who ultimately kills all of his past buddies, and retrieves the briefcase. Later, he meets with the Jackal again, who says the diamonds are needed to bribe the border guards to allow the refugees to escape. One of the two must give the diamonds to the border guards, but, must commit suicide with a handgun as there is no way out of the country. The other will head to the bridge with a car battery and detonate it to stop the border guards from advancing on the refugees. He will, however, be killed in the explosion. Either way, the Jackal and the player character die in the end, but do so in order to allow over 2,000,000 refugees safely escape the country, making the two nothing short of heroes. Missions Far Cry 2 has different types of missions. You get them from various sources and they yield a variety of rewards: * Story Missions — Can take any form, and their outcome might have several effects (rare). * Faction Missions — The most dangerous missions, they are given to you by warlords and other leaders within factions. The reward normally consists of diamonds and reputation. * Underground Missions — Maybe the most important missions, given to you by an Underground faction that protects civilians, your reward is medicine for malaria. * Buddy Side-Missions — These are suggested by your best Buddy when you take on a faction mission. The reward is usually reputation, Buddy history and a Safe House upgrade (assault truck, health etc.). * Personal Buddy Missions — Your buddies may ask for help with personal missions, visit either of the bars to accept them. The reward is reputation, and Buddy history. * Weapon Shop Missions — Given to you by vendors at Weapon Shops, these require you to take out their competitor's weapon convoy, thus also named 'convoy missions'. This unlocks new weapons to buy. * Assassinations — Given to you by hacking into cell towers, these missions require you to eliminate a certain target, with diamonds as reward. Location Far Cry 2 takes place in an unnamed African country that is in a state of civil war. The scenery ranges from the savannah, to lush jungles. The map is exactly 50 km² (only 19 km² are actually accessible, though). This is an astoundingly large play environment with amazing vista points. Note: The first city you arrive in, Pala, is a real city in Chad. This could either be the intended location or just a coincidence. Vehicles Vehicles are found all over the game world, they vary from maritime transport to land transport, such as swamp boats and trucks, and even a hang glider. For a full list of vehicles, see Far Cry 2 Vehicles. Characters Main Characters These characters are major to the player at some place in the story, some of which the player kills. The Jackal The Jackal is a notorious arms dealer that has been selling his weapons to many countries in Africa. The player has to locate him and assassinate him. Reuben Oluwagembi Reuben Oluwagembi is a freelance journalist reporting from Port Selao, covering the ongoing civil war and the escalating violence throughout the country. Reuben has covered 'war news' from all over Africa. Addi Mbantuwe Addi Mbantuwe is the Leader of the UFLL. He is a former labor union chief and opposition leader. Mbantuwe is a ruthless man, commanding an army of rebels and mercenaries from the social club in Port Selao. Oliver Tambossa Oliver Tambossa is the leader of the APR, Chief of Staff of the former government. He collected the remnants of the collapsed government's army to stand against the UFLL. Leon Gakumba Doctor Leonid Gakumba is one of the leaders of the UFLL in the Northern Territory in Act 1. The player will encounter him more than once, at the UFLL HQ in Pala, where the player will take one main faction missions for varying amounts of diamonds. Prosper Kouassi Prosper Kouassi is the leader of the APR in the Northern Territory in Act 1. He is located at the APR HQ in Pala, where the player can receive faction missions for varying amounts of diamonds. Player Characters From a total of 12 Buddies, one of the nine males will become the player's avatar: Paul Ferenc :* Age: 34 :* Nationality: Israeli :* Hair: Light Brown :* Eyes: Blue :* Weight: 170Ibs :* Exp: Corporal, IDF (retired); Contraband smuggler Andre Hyppolite :* Age: 40 :* Nationality: Haitian :* Hair: Black :* Eyes: Brown :* Weight: 190Ibs :* Exp: Private; NA (retired); Paramilitary; Insurgent Warren Clyde :* Age: 33 :* Nationality: American :* Hair: Black :* Eyes: Brown :* Weight: 230Ibs :* Exp: Registered security permit Florida State; VIP protection Dom Rep, Ecuador; civil aviation license, Bahamas Josip Idromeno :* Age: 48 :* Nationality: Kosavar Albanian :* Hair: Grey :* Eyes: Brown :* Weight: 240Ibs :* Exp: Paratrooper, YPA (retired); Bodyguard; Teamster; Guerrilla (KLA) Xianyong Bai :* Age: 24 :* Nationality: Chinese :* Hair: Black :* Eyes: Green :* Weight: 140Ibs :* Exp: Contraband smuggler; Informant, FIA, ISI, stop-loss consultant, Cameroon, Zambia Quarbani Singh :* Age: 45 :* Nationality: Mauritian :* Hair: Grey :* Eyes: Grey :* Weight: 195Ibs :* Exp: Assistant superintendent, SMF (retired) instructor, Kenya GSU (retired); Rail security officer; Counter-piracy officer, Security coordinator, Dafur Hakim Echebbi :* Age: 38 :* Nationality: Algerian :* Hair: Black :* Eyes: Brown :* Weight: 190Ibs :* Exp: Lt Cmdr, Navy (retired), maritime counterinsurgency; Real estate broker; UAE; Marine freight security consultant Marty Alencar :* Age: 28 :* Nationality: Brazillian :* Hair: Brown :* Eyes: Hazel :* Weight: 190Ibs :* Exp: USMC (Force protection); SOUTHCOM advisory group Columbia, Peru (retired) Frank Bilders :* Age: 36 :* Nationality: Northern Irish :* Hair: Blond :* Eyes: Blue-Grey :* Weight: 170Ibs :* Exp: Prov IRA (direct action) Loan-shark; inmate "The Maze" Police Informant; Contraband smuggler, Morocco, Yemen, Chenya Additional Characters These are buddies that aren't playable but still featured in the game. They are all female. * Flora Guillen * Nasreen Pavar * Michele Dachss Map Editor Far Cry 2 includes a very powerful and easy-to-use map editor. Multiplayer Far Cry 2 supports up to 16 players online multiplayer. Multiplayer includes the same elements as single player, like realistic fire propagation and dynamic weather. Players can also host multiplayer matches on maps they made themselves. Game Modes * Deathmatch - A free-for-all battle. The player at the end with the highest score wins. * Team Deathmatch - A cooperative team-based battle where you must eliminate the enemy team's players. The team at the end with the highest score wins. * Capture the Diamond - A team-based battle where each team has a canister of diamonds. Each team must capture the enemy team's diamonds and bring them back to their diamond canister while fending off opponents trying to take theirs. The stolen canisters emit smoke. Red if its your enemy's or green for your team. After you eliminate an enemy carrying your diamonds, you have to touch the canister they carry to return it to your base. However, if one of your teammates drops the enemy diamonds then you have to pick it up and continue on. * Uprising - Each team has a captain that has to capture the control points. When one of the teams captures all points that team then has to eliminate the other team's captain to win. It takes 20 seconds to capture each point. Classes * Commando - A class with mid-range assault weapons and molotov. This class is ideal for fire-and-movement tactics as well infiltrating fortified positions. Commando includes the following weapons: Silent MP5, G3KA4 assault carbine, AK-47 assault rifle, FAL Paratrooper, Star .45 combat pistol, M-79 grenade launcher, and Molotov cocktails. * Sharpshooter - A class for long-range specialists or snipers. This class comes with highly accurate and deadly weapons. These weapons can be used for anti-personnel and anti-materiel roles. Sharpshooter includes the following weapons: M1903 bolt-action rifle, SVD Dragunov semi-automatic sniper rifle, AS50 high-powered rifle, the Makarov pistol, Flare Pistol, and the M67 Grenade. * Guerilla - A class that specializes in CQB (close-quarters-battle) as well as ambush tactics. The class includes improvised weapons and short-range weapons which makes it very deadly. Guerilla includes the following weapons: Homeland 37 modified-choke shotgun, SPAS-12 semi-automatic weapon, USAS-12 full-auto shotgun, MAC-10 submachine gun, IEDs, and Molotov cocktails. * Rebel - A class that makes use of the most terrifying and dangerous weapons on the battlefield. This class includes fire-producing and explosive weapons which makes it a good class for suppression and intimidation. Rebel includes the following weapons: LPO-50 Flamethrower, RPG-7 rocket launcher, MGL-140 semi-automatic grenade launcher, Makarov pistol, the Uzi submachine gun, and the M67 Grenade. * Gunner - A class specialized for heavy weapons users. It is useful for squad support and defense. Though inaccurate on the move, they are deadly against personnel and vehicles when fired stationary. Gunner includes the following weapons: PKM general purpose machine gun, Carl Gustav rocket launcher, M-249 SAW heavy machine gun, Eagle .50 heavy pistol, MAC-10 submachine gun, and Molotov cocktails. * Saboteur - A class ideal for stealth and insurgency operations. The class consists of silenced weapons and deadly tricks making it useful for disrupting the enemy's plans and eliminating high-value targets such as captains in Uprising. Saboteur includes the following weapons: Dart Rifle, Silent MP5 submachine gun, AR-16 assault rifle, Silent Makarov 6P9, IEDs, and Molotov cocktails. Maps See also * Far Cry 2: Achievements and Trophies External links * Official teaser site * Fan site of Far Cry 2 Category:Far Cry 2 Category:Games